


Sick

by ohcrapnarry



Series: Narry Drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapnarry/pseuds/ohcrapnarry





	Sick

Harry coughed again as he sat up in his bed. He slept horrible. He had a killing headache and his throat burnt.  
  
Miserably, he dragged himself to the bathroom. There, he looked into the mirror. He looked absolutely horrible. Bags under his eyes, cheeks red and his hair was a mess.   
  
"No, no, no, nooo," Harry muttered. He angrily pulled at his hair. Today was supposed to be amazing. It was his and Niall's 6 month anniversary. Niall had been so excited and now he was ruining it by being sick. He coughed again and hurried to get himself a glass of water. His body shook as he gulped down the water. But it didn't help to sooth his throat. He groaned and walked back to his bed.  
  
He grabbed his phone and snuggled under the covers, trying to warm up a little bit. His heartbeat picked up speed as he dailed Niall's number. His head pounded but he ignored it.  
  
''Hey Harry, excited for our date today?'' Niall's angelic voice rang through his phone.  
  
''Hi,'' Harry croaked. ''I'm sorry, I can't go. I'm sick.''  
  
''Oh...'' Niall sounded so dissapointed, Harry just wanted to kiss it all better.  
  
''I'm sorry, Ni, I really wish I could go, but I my headache is killing me.''  
  
''It's okay. You should rest. We'll go on that date another time,'' Niall tried to sound like it was okay but Harry knew that it was totally  _not_  okay.  
  
''I'm sorry,'' Harry tried for the last time.  
  
''Go to sleep. I'll see you soon. Bye,'' with that Niall hung up and Harry felt even more miserable than when he woke up. He felt too sick to visit Niall so he pulled the covers tighter around him and closed his eyes. He fell into a restless sleep.  
  
When he woke up he found himself wrapped up in somebody's arms. He turned around, carefull because his head was still pounding. All he saw was blonde hair and a smile spread across his face. Niall had his eyes closed but as soon as Harry had fully turned around, his eyes opened.   
  
''Hey,'' Niall lazily smiled.  
  
''Hi,'' Harry smiled back.  
  
''So you're really sick,'' Niall stated.  
  
Harry sat up quickly. ''What do you mean? Did you think I was lying to you?''  
  
''Well, yeah...'' A blush creeped on Niall's cheeks. ''I thought you didn't want to go on that date with me.''  
  
''Oh but, baby, I would never do something like that. I care so much about you,'' Harry pulled Niall into his armes and closed his eyes as Niall hugged him back tightly.  
  
He pulled away and lay back on his pillow, feeling exhausted. Niall wriggled his arm under Harry's neck and pulled him into his chest. He ran his fingers through Harry's hair and felt Harry relax agianst his body.   
  
''I'll take care of you,'' he whispered before kissing the top of Harry's head. He let his lips linger there and hummed a lullaby until Harry's deep and even breating was the only sound in the room.


End file.
